What's your name?
by uuypinky
Summary: Musical One Chapter. Preferible leerlo con What's your name by Jesse McCartney


What's your name? By Jesse McCartney.

Emmett POV

Mi maldito despertador sonó a una maldita hora que odiaba ser anunciada. Aún así, me levante arrastrando los pies hasta el baño de mi pieza. Lo único que quería era bañarme, necesita una relajante y fresca ducha después de la agitada – pero hermosa - noche que sufrimos con mis hermanos.

~ Flashback

_Edward nos había invitado a la mejor disco de la ciudad para celebrar nuestro profesionalismo, el ya mencionado como Doctor – seguramente Bella sería su única paciente, ya me imagino que harán en algunas de sus consultas -. Jasper, Decorador de Interiores – lo sé, raro no? Jasper con novia, mejor conocida como Loquita-duende-hiperactiva Alice y decidió estudiar una carrera… de tan poco hombre, ahora el sería el blanco de todas mis bromas, ya que cuando molesto a Bella, siempre termino con un chichón más grande que nunca de parte de su noviecito-de blanco. Y yo, Productor de Agencias de modelos. Imagínense, yo, productor; ósea, estando siempre con chicas esculturales, sensuales y alguna que otra simpática y aún así no tengo novia! Disfrutaba mi vida de soltero, creo que hasta lo pasaba mejor que mis hermanos – o de eso me quería convencer, pero no importaba. Decidí salir con Eddie y Jazz para que se desconectaran un momento del momento dulce, porque definitivamente, me volvería diabético después de tanta dulzura y __***cuchicú **__junto. Nos subimos al Volvo de Edward y nos fuimos cantando canciones de __**Aerosmith**__ hasta la disco. Era hora de volvernos __**crazy…**_

_Gracias a Dios__ mi hermanito menor había reservado entradas y no nos teníamos que aguantar una fila de quizás 1 Km. – bueno, quizás exagero, era solo… 1 cuadra creo pero parecía de 1 km lo juro!_

_- Hola Chicos – Ow! Que voz más grave del tipo de negro, nos pidió nuestro nombres que por supuesto ya estaban en la lista – Por favor, Sres. Cullen, disfruten de la fiesta._

_- Hey! Gracias amigote! – El tipo me miro solo un poco enojado, creo que le tome confianza muy rápido… o no? – Quiero decir, Gracias mi Capitán – fingí hacer un saludo del ejército y entramos. La disco era mejor de lo que pensaba, la verdad, mucho mejor. Éramos casi los únicos chicos en la Disco, creo que ese era mi día de suerte. Miré hacia una pared donde me __respondía la pregunta de porque habían tanto chicos _

**"_CHICAS GRATIS HASTA LAS 12, SOLO DISFRUTEN, ESTO ES POR ELLAS" _**

_Eso me daba una pequeña pista de porque en la fila había tantos hombres, ese es un buen negocio, es como sumas dos mas dos; chicas gratis + chicos desesperados-pagando-todo = buen negocio. Nos sentamos en el sector VIP para seguir observando el lugar, la verdad, era el mejor lugar que he conocido para bailar y he ido a muchos eh! Pedimos unos traguitos para calentar la noche y poder luego ir a bailar con todo el ánimo. Y así pasamos, trago tras trago, hasta que supuestamente ya estábamos listos para salir a bailar. Trate de identificar alguna chica hot por la disco, hasta que mis ojos captaron a la Diosa Afrodita en persona. Rubia, alta y buena contextura física. Definitivamente, ella sería mi próxima victima de "EL Juguete de Emmett" Estaba con dos chicas más, las dos también estaban muy hot, pero escogía a mi propia Diosa, totalmente. Las tres andaban con pequeños vestidos que apenas tapaban la parte más linda de la mujer – quiero decir, su parte intima, bueno, eso… ustedes entienden. – Cada una con un color distinto, la morena andaba con un vestido amarillo canario y con tacos del mismo tono, la otra tenia el pelo casi rojizo que andaba con el ya mencionado vestido color verde y sus zapatos a juego. Pero mi Diosa Griega, era la mejor, su vestido rojo pasión se adueñaba de cada curva de su perfecto cuerpo, más su cabellera rubia, era la tentación de todo hombre__,_** _ella era el tipo de chica_**_ que no encontraba en cualquier parte, menos que _**_me hacia perder el hilo de mis pensamientos_**_. La chica tenia consentimiento de lo que producía en pobres hombre como yo, y por supuesto que lo hacia notar. La canción Just Dance de Lady Gaga hizo acto de presencia, su hermoso cuerpo se estableció en medio de la pista, con sus seguidoras gemelas, las tres se movían endemoniadamente sensual. Y yo sentado como idiota, siento uno más de los babosos que la miraban sacándole la ropa con los ojos, estaba hipnotizado… era la primera mujer que obtenía mi atención y sin ni siquiera, haber hablado con ella o saber __**cual será su nombre****. **La canción se termino demasiado rápido para mi placer, pero vino otra mucho mejor**, Love and Sex and Magic. **__Mi momento oportuno llego, ni siquiera supe como mis piernas se dirigían a la pista en busca de aquella belleza escultural hasta que la tome de la cintura y la hice girarse._

_-__ Ow… - sus manos llegaron hasta mis hombros, como me gustaba esa sensación – Alguien esta algo desesperado por estos lados – sus manos juguetonas empezaron a bajar hasta los bolsillos de mis pantalones y los dejo ahí. Ahora estábamos casi a la misma altura, era mi hora de jugar sucio._

_- No creo que sea el único… - mis manos estaban deseosas de tocas a esta escultural mujer, como por lo menos para asegurarse de que era de verdad. Mi mano derecha la dirigí hacia su hermoso y suave cuello, mientras que la otra intentaba acercarla aún más a mí. Ya en ese momento, sus caderas se comenzaron a mover junto con la voz de Ciara, y hasta en un momento la canto, mientras que yo supuestamente era J. Timberlake, así que debía hacerlo bien. Ahora mis manos traviesas bajaron hasta su cadera, mientras ella se seguía moviendo, yo intentaba seguirle el ritmo, creo que sin poder lograrlo, pero lo intentaba. La canción parecía eterna, y esto era aún mejor para mí, así que trate de disfrutarlo al máximo. De pronto, ella se dio vuelta, poniendo su trasero en mí parte algo… contento por eso. Pase mis extremidades superiores por su delgada cintura y nos seguimos meciendo ya con el final de la canción. Ella volvió a la posición que tuvimos al principio, la canción ya había terminado y ahora comenzaba otra que no tome en cuenta. Sus ojos azules como el mar me estremecieron como si tuviera algún poder en mi, justo cuando nos estábamos acercando, paso lo que no quería que pasará… desperté! Jajaja no, solo bromeaba solo era Jazz._

_- Hey, Em –** me di vuelta** para observar a mi hermano con la peor cara – Nos tenemos que ir… ya es muy tarde y mañana Edward y yo debemos ir donde las chicas_

_- Ok, Jazz… ustedes que no pueden vivir sin sus novias ni por un día – volvi a ver a la chica** pero ya no estaba**. Como? Pero si recién estaba ahí! No pudo desaparecer de repente o si? Me quede con las palabras que iba a pronunciar antes que se esfumara:_**_ Cual es tu nombre?_**

_~ Fin Flashback_

Recordando todo lo vivido la noche anterior, necesité otra ducha, pero ahora… fría. Cuando ya estaba mentalmente preparado para salir a la calle y no abalanzarme a la primera mujer que vea, me vestí y me fui a mi trabajo de part-time en Starbucks, hey! Necesitaba dinero para pagar mi bebe jeep!. Desde esa noche _he querido llegar a conocerla y que ella me conozca a mi_, no sé quizás encontrármela o darme cuenta que quizás era modelo y yo sería su agente, estaría mucho más feliz que un pez en el agua, _ni si quiera sabía quien era_, pero aún así atrajo mi atención de inmediato. Llegue a Starbucks y me puse a trabajar, quizás que deben pensar las chicas que vienen aquí. Un sex symbol como yo, trabajando en un Starbucks, tan simple y aburrido. Voy a la mesa numero 5 y me fijo que alguien se va del local, al parece, mi otro compañero los había atendido. Perdí la concentración al ver a la misma chica de la disco,_ saliendo por la puerta de Starbucks junto a sus amigas gemelas_. Salieron y se dirigieron a la siguiente calle, las seguí con la mirada, _hasta que llegaron al gran centro comercial_**.** Me saque mi delantal y lo tiré, esta era mi oportunidad, la única que tenía para preguntarle cual era su nombre, porque desde ayer que _no pienso en otra cosa que no sea ella_, si hasta me tuve que dar un ducha fría! Realmente quería saber,_ me estaba volviendo completamente loco_, así que decidí seguirlas hasta el mall. Trate de pasar desapercibido y no pareciendo un psicópata. Llegamos al ya mencionado mall, en cuanto entraron se fueron a una fuente de agua que quedaba casi en el centro de este gran lugar, juntándose con sus demás amigas. Ya tenía claro cual sería mi próximo movimiento, iba a pasar cerca de ella y chocándola, y ahí sería donde al fin, le preguntaría su nombre. _Pero antes de hacer todo eso, se va_. Sus amigas se la llevan y yo me quedo ahí sin poder lograr mi cometido, _pienso en ella día y noche y siquiera me puede acerca,_ porque de inmediato se va! Me fui a mi casa y me tiré a mi cama, definitivamente este había sido un día agotador. Desperté por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, me tape con la almohada, no quería que nadie me molestara.

- Emmett! – Edward y Jasper. Porque tenían que venir justo, ahora, hoy: cuando estoy del peor humor! – Te tenemos un panorama que no querrás perderte, y solo chicos, así que vistete, ponte algo refrescante que vamos a la playa por el día! - Mmm, playa… arena… mucho sol, chicas bronceándose, más arena, agua… más chicas bronceándose. Perfecto, estoy mejor

- Cuenten con migo hermanos, en 15 minutos estoy listo! – Salieron de mi habitación y yo me vestí más que rápido. Necesitaba despejar la mente, no pensar más en esa chica. Así que, luego de ya estuviéramos listos, nos subimos a mi jeep y fuimos cantando a todo pulmón **Guns 'n' Roses. **Llegamos en cosa de minutos a la gran playa, me estacione más que rápido y nos bajamos. Dejamos nuestras toallas en la arena y nos despojamos las boleras y de un solo chapuzón ya estábamos en la gloriosa agua oceánica. Un camión gigante aviso que darían un concierto en 30 minutos más, así que aprovechamos de bañarnos lo más posible, _cuando de pronto, un cabellera rubia destaca por sobre todos. Era la chica del pub, de nuevo!_ Es que Dios me odia? Ni siquiera pensé en ella cuando llegamos aquí y ahora estoy con esto, esto no puede empeorar verdad? Vi su hermoso cuerpo, subiendo a un M3 Descapotable, de seguro era su auto, era rojo pasión, al igual que aquel vestido de aquella noche. Prende el motor y de un rápido movimiento, sale hacía la carretera quizás donde. Bueno, por lo menos, se fue… eso ya es algo no?

-Em, porque te quedaste ahí parado… pareces estatua! – Jazz y su lindo comentario. Por eso me gusta tener hermanos… - se noto el sarcasmo verdad? – pero lo que más me gustaba era ser el mayor.

- Jasper… - junte mis manos y las apreté, mi querido hermano abrió los ojos como huevo frito. – Hermano querido deja darte un abrazo – Corrí hacia el y lo tome por las piernas, al mismo tiempo que lo tiraba hacía el agua. Edward se nos unió y así pasamos casi una hora, tratando de ahogar a Jazz, pobrecito… después salió hiperventilado. Seguramente _el concierto en la playa,_ ya habría empezado, pero aún así decidimos ir a verlo. Era un grupo muy bueno, mujeres… solo mujeres. Era un grupo de rock femenino. Que sexys mujeres! Estaba disfrutando cuando de nuevo, esa sensación de ser observado me invadió, miré hacia la izquierda y luego hacía la derecha; la misma endemoniada chica estaba mirándome desde el segundo piso de un departamento. Es que no podía ver nada tranquilo? Debía averiguar que le pasaba a esta chica… parece como si me persiguiera no? Aunque yo también lo hice, pero solo para sabe cual era su nombre. Pero esto ya era suficiente. Ya no podía aguantarlo.

- Chicos ya vuelvo – les avise a mis hermanos y me encamine hacia el departamento, ella se dio cuenta y salio del bacón. No importa, quería saber que pasaba… ahora tenía una excusa para conversar con ella. Llegue a recepción y la ví esperándome? Su sonrisa hizo acto de presencia en cuanto aparecí. Así que si le atraía, esto se pondría cada vez mejor.

En cuanto ya estuve a un metro de ella, la rubia despampanante decidió irse! Que?!

- _Hey… no, no te vayas!_ - ahora sí, esta era mi jugada – _Por favor, no te vayas_… solo quiero conversar - Si finalmente conversaría con ella, y podría conocerla mejor – Porque a cada lugar que voy, tu también estás?

- Digamos… que en el Mall tu me seguiste, pero la playa… solo fue coincidencia… y el concierto, bueno… eso tuvo un poco de arreglos - Al fin _tenía la oportunidad de preguntar su nombre_

- Por cierto… Soy Emmett Cullen – estire mi mano, de forma caballerosa – _Cual es tu nombre? - _wow, se sentia genial _decir aquellas 3 palabras_

- Rosalie Hale – su mano toco la mía y las estrechamos – Mucho gusto, Emmett

Si! Después de todo, supe su nombre… bueno, supe más que eso, pero todo comenzó por una simple pregunta que quería que ella me la respondiera, aunque estuviera esperando mucho tiempo por aquello, sabía que con aquella respuesta, comenzaría una gran historia. Al fin, luego de espiar, evitar y enfrentar, finalmente, supe cual era su nombre. Genial no lo creen?

*** Cuchicú~ Así se dice en Chile cuando se hace arrumacos o se tratan con mucho cariño**

Amé el moc (L Les juro que me salió asi como derepente, estaba viendo el Festival de Viña  
y ahí fue donde se me ocurrio, lo sé demasiado raro, pero me gusto.

Próximamente estaré subiendo una nueva historia, asique nos estamos viendo.

Nos vemos, Peace Out! ;~*


End file.
